1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable exercise bench system and more particularly pertains to being capable of being repositioned for supporting a user in any of a plurality of angular orientations while performing exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise benches of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise benches of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a user while exercising through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,097 issued Nov. 13, 2007 to Parker relates to an Articulated Bench and U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,145 issued Feb. 26, 2008 to Webber relates to a Folding Exercise Bench.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foldable exercise bench system that allows for being repositioned for supporting a user in any of a plurality of angular orientations while performing exercises.
In this respect, the foldable exercise bench system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being repositioned for supporting a user in any of a plurality of angular orientations while performing exercises.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foldable exercise bench system which can be used for being repositioned for supporting a user in any of a plurality of angular orientations while performing exercises. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.